1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armature winding apparatus for forming a coil by winding a wire fed from a rotating flyer around an iron core of an armature held by a holding member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as a winding apparatus of this kind, there is one disclosed in JP, 7-15925, A according to the application of the present inventor.
This is an armature winding apparatus for guiding a wire fed from a rotating flyer to a winding portion of an armature iron core by a wire guide to form a coil, wherein the shaft line of a base end portion of a holding shaft for holding the wire guide is bent by a predetermined angle, a rotary member is rotatably provided on an outer circumferential portion of the bent portion, and the wire is inserted through a wire insertion passage provided at a position eccentric from an axis of the rotary member to be guided to the flyer.
Further, as shown in JP, 63-110936, A, a coil winding apparatus comprising a wire guide pipe attached to an outer circumferential portion eccentric from an axis of a rotary wheel integrated with a flyer support pipe to axially penetrate therethrough, and an inner wheel and an outer wheel mounted on the axis of the rotary wheel to be eccentric in a direction away from the wire guide pipe, is known.
However, in each of the conventional winding apparatuses as described above, the wire turns around the axis, at a position separated from the axis of the flyer to cut through the breeze during winding, thus causing the disadvantages of the wire being twisted or the surface coating peeling off while the wire is fed from the wire introduction port to the flyer of the apparatus. Further, in order to reduce such damages to the wire to some extent, it is necessary to provide a cover (nozzle) or the like for protecting the wire between the wire introduction port and the flyer.
Further, as the rotational speed of the flyer increases, the damage to the wire increases, and thus the rotational speed of the flyer cannot be increased.
The present invention is carried out in view of the above-described point, and its object is to provide an armature winding apparatus capable of preventing the damages to the wire caused by the occurrence of centrifugal force of the wire between the wire introduction port and the flyer.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides an armature winding apparatus for guiding a wire fed from a rotating flyer to a winding portion of an armature iron core via a wire guide supported by a wire guide holding member to be relatively rotatable, wherein a wire insertion passage through which the wire can be inserted is formed in a shaft center portion of the aforementioned flyer.
In the above-described armature winding apparatus, the wire guide is supported around a first axis concentric with the flyer and around a second axis concentric with the wire guide holding member and parallel with the first axis with a predetermined space therefrom. Further, the flyer and the wire guide holding member are synchronized to rotate in the same direction at a same speed.
As a result that the armature winding apparatus according to the present invention is constituted as above, the wire is inserted through the shaft center portion of the flyer to be guided to the flyer, and therefore centrifugal force is not exerted on the wire as a result of the rotation of the flyer, thus eliminating the fears of the wire being twisted and the surface coating peeling off. Consequently, the rotation of the flyer can be increased, thus making it possible to increase productivity of the armature.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description which is to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.